Various compounds have been used in the past for the purpose of pest control. Compounds having a 1,2,4-thiadiazole ring are known to have an effect of controlling harmful pests (WO 04/041798).
It is an objective of the present invention to provide novel compounds having a pests controlling effect, pests controlling compositions containing the same compounds, and a method for controlling pests applying effective dose of the same compounds to pests or their habitat.